Fate of the End
by daruma-sama
Summary: This is a rewrite of my other fanfic The HeX Factor. Roxas, Ventus and Sora are triplets that develop mutant powers. They go to the Mickey Institute for gifted youths to try and learn to control them. Little do they know that the three of them hold the balance of the world in their hands. Roxas/Axel:Sora/Riku:Zexion/Demyx The list goes on.
1. Elements, Shadows, Light

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.

 **A/N:** I started looking back at my past fanfiction and rereading my favorites which in turn inspired me to update my abandoned works. :) I am slowly rewriting my current chapters and then hopefully I can get to the point of actually updating.

 **Updated:** a huge thanks to lucky6manga for helping me edit my chapters.

* * *

 **~1~**

 **Elements, Shadows, Light**

Roxas brooded on his bed looking out the window at the dark thunderstorm raging outside, uncommon in Southern California and unwelcomed by Roxas. The past couple of nights had been the same with the downpour rain, flash of lightning and crash of thunder leading to sleepless nights for the blonde. The strangest thing about the storm is it only came at night and was gone by morning leaving the sky the usual Southern California crystal clear blue. Even the scientists were baffled by the unusual weather patterns, but the one thing they did know its focal point was in Huntington Beach.

A scream interrupted the blonde's brooding causing him to let out a long sigh. His identical twin, Ventus, had been having nightmares for the past couple of nights which, now that he thought about it, was about the time the storms at night started raging. He got out of his bed to go check on his twin when the ground started to shake. _'Earthquake'_ was the one thing that went through his mind. Before he could even think of what to do next, the earthquake stopped as quickly as it came. 'Odd,' he thought to himself as he made his way to Ventus' room, not hearing anymore screaming.

"Ventus?" Roxas said as he knocked on the door lightly. "Are you ok?" The door opened suddenly and a blur brown pounced on him causing him to fall over.

"Sora? What the hell?" the blonde growled shoving his other brother, triplet actually, off of him. "Why are you in Ventus' room?"

"I was scared of the thunder and he was scared of the nightmares so we decided to sleep together." Sora grinned, "Although he still had the nightmare...so I guess it didn't work out for him." Roxas sighed as he shook his head standing up then offering his brother a hand to help him up. It was odd that while Roxas and Ventus were identical twins with Sora being their fraternal triplet, Sora and Ventus were closer to each other than Roxas and Ventus ever were. Not like Sora was much of a fraternal triplet anyways since the only thing different-looking about him was his hair color. Running footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway as their parents came around the corner.

"Are you boys okay?" their mother asked pulling Roxas close to inspect him for injuries.

"We are fine, Mom!" Roxas hissed, pushing his worried mother away from him. "Nothing fell over and crushed us."

"Thank goodness," she sighed as she looked over Sora just to double check.

"I'm fine mom." Sora smiled.

"Where is Ventus?" their father asked. They all looked into the room where Ventus sat on his bed, sitting up with his face in his hands crying. Their mother gently pushed them aside so she could get into the room and comfort her third son.

"Ventus sweetie," she said quietly as she sat next to him on his bed. "What is wrong? Did you have another nightmare?" He shook his head and she pulled him into a hug with a small smile. "It is ok. I am here now, so nothing is going to hurt you."

"Why don't we build a fort and sleep in it?" Sora suggested with a huge smile, "Nothing can break the fort of the Strifes!"

"I think that is a great idea Sora." Their father chimed in pulling Sora in for a gentle noogie. "We'll start setting it up. Last one downstairs is a rotten egg!" He let go of Sora and started darting for the stairs laughing as Sora chased him.

"No running down the stairs!" their mother shouted, "I don't need a hospital run tonight because one of you fell down the stairs and broke your arm!"

"More like their brain." Roxas scoffed as he turned to head back to his room only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his mom smiling down at him.

"It is called the Strife fort for a reason," she giggled, "Can't leave any Strife behind."

"Cloud doesn't have to be in the stupid fort." Roxas grumbled as he crossed his arm with a pout.

"Well he lives in New York so it could take a while," she laughed and grabbed his hand to drag him and Ventus downstairs. Their father and Sora had already destroyed the living room by moving the furniture around to stack it with sheets to form the fort.

"Hault!" their father shouted in a low voice holding a broom as if it was a weapon with bucket on his head, "Who dares approach the fort of Strifes?"

"Fellow Strifes looking for shelter," their mother answered with a warm smile.

"Then you may enter even though you smell like rotten eggs," he said trying to keep a straight face. The three Strifes crawled into the fort to join the other two where 5 sleeping bags were laid out. Roxas frowned wondering how his father and Sora had managed to get all of this done in the matter of minutes, then decided he didn't even care and took the sleeping bag on the left side. He was tired and just wanted to get to bed while the weather was calm outside. Ventus crawled into the sleeping bag next to him. Apparently Sora didn't like the sleeping arrangement so he plopped a sleeping bag between his two brothers and then wiggled in.

"Sora!" Roxas shouted scooting his sleeping bag to the far edges of the fort, "Seriously? Why do you always have to be in the middle?"

"Because it is the best spot!" Sora grinned as he snuggled with Ventus while trying to pull Roxas back. Roxas struggled for a bit then remembered that when it comes to Sora, he always gets what he wants in the end so struggling was futile.

"Night boys," their mother said softly as she kissed each of their foreheads before going to the other side of the fort to sleep by their father.

"Hey Ventus," Sora whispered pocking Ventus' sleeping bag to get him to turn. Ventus slowly turned so he could look at Sora. "I know your secret."

"What do you mean?" Ventus asked eyes wide.

"Your nightmares are causing the weather to change." the brunette whispered with a smile.

"Shut up Sora," Roxas growled as he punched his brother's arm. "That isn't even possible."

"Owwww..." Sora whimpered rubbing his abused arm. "I was just joking."

"N-no" Ventus whispered as he pulled his sleeping bag tighter to him as if trying to hide himself. "I think it is true."

Both looked at their brother trying to comprehend what their other brother just said. Roxas thought about it and it did make sense. The storms only happened at night when Ventus was sleeping and did seem to disappear when he woke up. _'Was that why he was always screaming at night? He could feel these things happening and couldn't control it?'_ His train of thought was interrupted when Sora started shouting.

"That is awesome!" the brunette shouted jumping out of his sleeping bag with a huge grin on his face.

"Sora sweetie," their mom said, "please go to bed, you have school in the morning."

"yes mom." Sora chuckled going back into his sleeping back now obviously not wanting to go back to sleep.

"Sora please go to sleep," Ventus pleaded, "I have a biology test in the morning."

"But you have powers," Sora grinned, "I can't sleep now."

"Sora he doesn't have powers," Roxas growled and punched his brother again in the arm, "Now go to bed before I knock you unconscious"

"Why are you always so grumpy?" Sora pouted as he scooted his sleeping bag toward Roxas'.

"Night," Roxas said closing his eyes and going to sleep. He heard his brunette brother let out a heavy sigh, but didn't say anything else.

* * *

Roxas groaned as rubbed the sleep from his eyes only to realize that something was very wrong. The world around him was all in shadows, in fact the world looked like a negative image. He could see his mother, Sora and Ventus huddled in a doorway looking like they were screaming something, but he couldn't hear them. There was groan from next to him making him look at his father that didn't look like a negative image the way the rest of the world did. That was when he remembered the earthquake. His father had pulled him from his sleeping bag and into a doorway, but it didn't work. ' _The ceiling had collapsed on top of them',_ he remembered _'but did that mean they were dead?'_ Looking at his unconscious father next to him, then back around the room he tried to figure out what was going on.

Curious to see what would happen if he touched an object, he reached his hand out towards a lamp that fallen. The moment he touched it, the lamp went from being a negative image to the original colors. Startled, he pulled his hand back just staring at the lamp in confusion. _'Was this another dimension?'_ he wondered _'how did they get here? Could they get back?'_ He looked back at the lamp that he had pulled into this shadow dimension then looked at his father. Gently, he touched his father's shoulder and thought about going back to the real world. There was a sudden flash of light. The next thing he knew he was being tackled by his mother, Sora and Ventus.

"How are you two unharmed?" his mother sobbed as she kissed his face. "We watched the ceiling collapse on you!"

"I-I don't know." Roxas admitted not even attempting to push his mother off him. He saw his dad regain consciousness and hug Sora and Ventus. The earthquake had stopped it seemed for the time being, but that didn't mean there weren't going to be aftershocks.

"We should go outside," Their father suggested looking at the house that was looking very unstable. They all nodded and found a way out through a hole that was created in a wall from part of the house collapsing. To their surprise, the street looked untouched by the earthquake. Their neighbors houses' lights were still off as if the earthquake never happened. Roxas felt a tug on his shirt and looked over to see Ventus with wide eyes looking at him.

"I did it," Ventus admitted looking down in shame as tears started to form in his eyes. "It's my fault that you and dad almost died. I'm sorry."

"It is fine," Roxas sighed running a hand through his hair. "We didn't due to some miracle." He shivered feeling this strange tingling sensation run though his body, almost like an electric shock.

Ventus jumped back with a yelp as he was shocked by it shaking his hand in confusion. He looked up at Roxas in confusion then he felt it, the same sensation that came over him every time the weather went out of control, only this time was worse. Clasping his hands to the side of his head, he doubled over as he can feel these strange powers unleash from his body. The wind starts to pick up, storm clouds roll in from nowhere with the boom of thunder getting louder.

"Ven!" Roxas screamed over the wind as he grabbed his brother's arm.

"I can't control it!" Ventus screamed, tears streaming down his face. "It is completely out of control!"

"Ven, calm down!" Sora said appearing out of nowhere crouching down with Ventus with both hands on his brother's shoulders. "Concentrate."

"I can't!" Ventus sobbed.

"You can do this Ven." Sora smiled, "Trust me."

Ventus looked up at Sora, light seemed to radiate around him, both of them. There was a flash of light for a brief second, and it seemed like they were in a different world, but as soon as they arrived in that world they were back where they were. He blinked and looked around, it was as if the storm never happened.

"Come on boys," their father said as if nothing had happened, except their house being in ruin, "Lets get in the car and go to a hotel for the night."

The three boys nodded as they followed their parents to the car wondering what exactly had happened that night. Little did they know, that the events that happened that night would change their lives forever.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ok, so this is a rewrite of the first chapter that I originally posted all those years ago. I changed it...a bit...ok...a lot, but I think it will work out better this way. Also I am reworking Sora's abilities since I didn't like them before. :) Let me know what you think


	2. Mickey's Institute for Gifted Youths

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters

 **A/N:** So how many of you read the first chapter and jumped right to the HeX Factor? Shame on you, nah, just kidding. Although, you should read the updated chapters here since I am going to change a few things around.

ok, so if there are some errors concerning Eraqus, let me know lol. Not like he is going to be in the story too much, but I have only played birth by sleep once and that was when it first came out which I believe is when I wrote this originally.

* * *

 **~2~**

 **Mickey's Institute for Gifted Youths**

The day after Ventus had lost control of his powers two people had arrived at their hotel room telling their parents about the amazing gifts their children had and how they needed to be trained in order to control them. The man had introduced himself as Professor Eraqus and introduced one of his students, Aqua, explaining to them about his school that was dedicated to teach children that had powers how to control and use them. According to Professor Eraqus the three brothers each contained a mutant gene that gave them each unique extraordinary powers. Unsure of what to do with their three mutant children, their parents agreed to have them attend Professor Eraqus' school.

Roxas let out a sigh as he watched the blur of trees, snow covered trees, pass by on the street that seemed to go on forever as they approached Mickey's Institute for Gifted Youths. His blue eyes glanced over at Sora bouncing up and down next to him in excitement like a hyperactive squirrel ready to be unleashed. He rolled his eyes in irritation, already frustrated from their long flight to New York only to have to get into a car and experience an even longer drive to some small town. Actually, they had just passed through the small town and were heading even further from society into what looked like a forest, hence the never ending blur of trees he was currently fascinated by. Soon the trees disappeared as they passed though a gate suggesting that they had finally arrived.

"You boys excited?" their mother smiled as she turned around in her seat.

"Yes!" Sora shouted as he climbed over Roxas in an attempt to get a better look outside.

"Sora!" Roxas growled as he shoved his brother off of him. "This is why I suggested you sat by the window and not in the middle stupid!"

"Look," Ventus said pointing out the window at a bunch of kids having a snowball fight, a mutant snowball fight. On one team there was a dirty blonde boy with a mullet creating balls of water in his hand before they froze into snowballs (1), next to him was redheaded boy with spiky hair that seemed untouched by any snowballs that came his way. On the other team was another redheaded boy with his hair pulled back into a ponytail that seemed to move around in a blur dodging and throwing snowballs, while his teammate a redhead girl sat in the back behind a snowdrift with a stockpile of snowballs. She giggled as she took aim at the blonde on the other team and the let the snowball fly hitting said blonde in the face. Then there was the blue haired boy with his hair covering the right side of his face, just sitting on a bench reading a book not even paying attention to the snowball fight. A stray snowball flew in the boy's direction, but stopped right before making impact before firing back at the blonde that had originally thrown it. A small smile found its way upon the bluenette's face before disappearing as quickly as it came. The Strife family all looked outside while Aqua laughed softly slowing the van to a stop so they could get out and watch. Once the van stopped, Sora plowed over Ventus, opened the door and leaped outside much to Roxas' dismay as a cold wind blew into the van. Slowly the occupants of the van exited all except Roxas who just sat their with his arm crossed and a sour expression upon his face.

"Come on Roxas," his father laughed dragging the unhappy blonde out of the van. "It isn't that cold."

"Last time I checked it needed to be cold in order for there to be snow everywhere," Roxas retorted with a scowl before marching up the stairs that lead to the main doors of the building where it would be warm inside.

"We should go meet up with Professor Eraqus," Aqua suggested with a soft smile leading the rest of the Strife family up the snow covered steps into the lobby of the school. They followed her down a hallway passing a living room, kitchen, library and a classroom all filled with children and adults alike on the way to Professor Eraqus' study where he was waiting for them. She stopped in front of two large wooden doors before opening them and allowing the Strife family to enter and closing them behind them. Professor Eraqus was seated behind a large desk covered in papers and smiled as they entered the room gesturing towards the five seats in front of his desk.

"How was the trip?" Professor Eraqus asked as the Strife family took their seats.

"Absolutely wonderful," Mrs. Strife smiled, "thank you for having us on your private jet and sending Aqua to pick us up. She is such a sweet girl."

"It was my pleasure," Professor Eraqus smiled nodding his head ever so slightly as he folded his hands together on top of his desk. "Now, are there any further questions that you wish to ask?"

"No," Mr. Strife answered, "Aqua did an amazing job answering all our questions during our trip. We just wanted to make sure our boys arrived here safely."

"Good," the professor nodded as he looked at the three boys sitting in front of him, "Now tomorrow you will be attending Atlantica High School where all of our students attend as to not completely remove you the normal population. So I must express how important it is that you don't use your gifts while attending, but no need to fear about losing control of your powers," he said softly noticing Ventus' horrified look, "The other students staying here will watch over you and help you if needed. The most important part is learning to control your gifts while around those that don't have any."

"Other students?" Ventus asked, "Not teachers?"

"While we do have teachers here at the institute that will train you how to better understand your gifts, most attend the Elementary School or Middle School as teachers to keep an eye on our younger students," Professor Eraqus explained, "Most students that are in High School have been here long enough to help the newer students with their gifts while at school if something does happen. But enough about that, I am sure you are excited to look around. I will have Kairi, Axel and Reno show you around. They are also sibling, not triplets, but siblings."

"That is wonderful that there are other siblings here," Mrs. Strife smiled, "It will be like a big family here for you boys." As if summoned by an unseen force, the doors opened revealing the three redheads they had seen earlier in a snowball fight.

"Hey Professor," the redhead with blue eyes and hair pulled back into a ponytail said with a smile, "You summoned us?"

"Yes," the professor answered, "I would like the three of you to show them around the institute."

"I'm Reno," the ponytail redhead smiled, "The oldest of the Fair twins. Please to meet you."

"Older by minutes!" the other redheaded male shouted.

"Still older!" Reno laughed grabbing his twin into a headlock to give him a noogie.

"Reno!" the younger twin shouted trying to escape his brother's grasp, "Let me go!"

"Reno!" the young girl shouted, "Let Axel go!"

"But Kai," the older twin whined only to be shot down by the glare of his younger sister. "Fine" He let his younger brother go, putting his arm in the air with an amused smile as his brother fell face first into the floor. The younger brother glared daggers at his twin about to unleash his fury when Professor Eraqus cleared his throat. The younger Fair twin quickly stood up to stand between his two siblings.

"Sorry," the spiked redhead apologized with a lopsided smile, "My name is Axel. Got it memorized?"

"I am Kairi," the redheaded girl smiled, "Please to meet you. I apologize for my Neanderthal of brothers. They aren't as stupid as they act." She paused, "most of the time." He two older brothers looked at her as if they were offended by her words.

"Your words hurt baby sis," Axel pouted.

"If you follow me," Kairi smiled completely ignoring her brother, "I would be more than happy to show you around before showing you to your rooms."

"Go ahead boys," Mrs. Strife said, "Your father and I have some paperwork to fill out. Run along now." The triplets looked at each other before nodding to their mother and following the Fair siblings out of Professor Eraqus' office.

"How old are you three?" the girl asked as she twirled around to walk backwards skillfully.

"Fourteen," Sora replied with a smile, "Kairi, was it? Where is the kitchen? I am _starving_!" A loud grumble erupted from Sora's stomach.

"You'll be in the same classes as Kai and Zexion then," Reno said nodding his head thoughtfully, "Probably for the best."

"Kitchen is this way kid," Axel laughed leading the group to the large kitchen that looked more like a restaurant's kitchen then a noraml kitchen one would find in a house. There wasn't just one fridge, but multiple, all labeled with the items that each contained. All the appliances were larger than the average home kitchen size with at least two of each.

"Awesome!" Sora squealed with delight as he raided the closest fridge to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Sora," Ventus sighed as he ran after his brunette brother, "you shouldn't take anything you want. It's rude."

"It is cool," Reno laughed, "The food in the kitchen is for everyone, so feel free to raid it anytime."

"Score!" the brunette giggled in delight as he took a large slice of a chocolate cake devouring it in the matter of seconds.

"Come on Sora," Roxas groaned in annoyance, "You can come back here and shove your face full of food once we're done with the tour."

"Right," the oldest Fair twin laughed, "Back to the tour."

They were shown the dinning room, classroom, library, computer lab, gym, art room, music room and pretty much every other kind of room that would be in a giant mansion. On their tour they ran into a few of the teachers that taught at the institute. One was a tall man with black hair pulled back into a ponytail of dreadlocks named Xaldin. Another was a blonde man with a goatee named Luxord. The last one they ran into was a huge silent brunette named Laxaeus. The last room they visited was the living room where a group of students were watching a movie together like a movie night. Between Axel, Reno and Kairi the triplets were introduced to almost the entire population of the mutant students within the matter of seconds. There was Aqua, Namine, Zexion, Demyx, Rude and so many more names that they couldn't remember.

"Why don't we take you to your room," Kairi smiled noticing the triplets seemed overwhelmed. The three brothers nodded as they followed the red haired girl up the stairs to their new room. They walked all the way to the end of the hallway where Kairi stopped and opened the door to their new room.

"Home sweet home," Ventus yawned as he climbed into the nearest bed not realizing how tired he actually was.

"Snuggle time!" Sora shouted as he jumped onto Ventus letting out a yawn himself. He looked over a Roxas and reached out his hand for his other brother to join in. Roxas just rolled his eyes and climbed into the bed with his brothers knowing that he was too tired to argue with Sora. Within minutes the triplets were asleep after the exhausting day of travel. Kairi smiled softly to herself as she left the room to leave the brothers alone to rest.

Eventually their parents entered the room, a smile on their faces as they kissed their sleeping boys goodbye until Spring break.

* * *

 **A/N:** I wrote this while falling asleep...probably not a good idea, but hey, it is finished...kind of? lol Let me know what you think.


	3. Just Silence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters

 **A/N:** Okay, so I was reading the old version of this chapter and was completely unsatisfied. For one, I had made it so Roxas, Sora and Ventus had way too much control over their powers. Second, I didn't like some of the scenes and how they played out.

* * *

 **~3~**

Just Silence

Roxas woke up the next morning with Sora's foot in his face and Ventus' drooling all over his shirt. He let out a groan, attempting to wiggle out from underneath his brothers without waking them but to no avail. With a sigh and with no remorse, he shoved both his sleeping brothers off of him and onto the floor. Sora just mumbled something about another five minutes before finding a fallen pillow to snuggle with and going back to sleep. Ventus yelped in surprise as he fell face-first onto the floor.

"Oww," Ventus groaned, rubbing his abused nose. "Roxas, why did you do that?"

"You two lazy asses wouldn't get up," Roxas replied with a shrug. "Even Sora isn't up after that." He pointed toward the sleeping brunette to prove his point only to receive an irritated look from his twin.

"I'm going to take a shower to get your drool off me." He stomped off to the other side of the room to the bathroom, contemplating whether or not to use up all the hot water before coming to the conclusion that it was unlikely that the hot water would run out, what with the amount of people that lived in the mansion.

Ventus watched his twin storm into the bathroom before turning his attention to the sleeping brunette. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to get Sora up before Roxas finished showering, meaning that he was going to be in for a rude awakening, literally. Only their mother with her mother's charm and Roxas with his evil plans were able to wake Sora up. Now that they were staying at the institute, it seemed like a Roxas wake-up call was all Sora was going to get for the entire time they were staying here. He let out a sigh as he nudged the sleeping boy gently to see if anything had changed, but Sora just rolled to his other side, mumbling something about a storm and the Empire State Building. There was a soft knock on the door, causing him to ignore his sleeping brother for the time being and answer the door. A blond girl about his age stood there with a bunch of papers in her hands, looking at him with soft, blue eyes. He thought back to the day before when he was introduced to everyone so quickly that he couldn't even remember any of their names.

"I am Namine," the girl said softly, looking down at the papers in her hands before handing them over. "I brought your class schedule to you and a map of the school."

"Thank you," Ventus responded, taking the papers from her. "I'm Ventus."

"I know," Namine replied, looking at him with her large, blue eyes.

"How do you know I'm not Roxas?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I was assigned to keep an eye on you," she smiled softly, tilting her head slightly to the side. "It is my job to be able to tell you apart."

"What?" the boy asked, giving her a questioning look. "Assigned?"

"At school," she added. "Didn't Professor Eraqus explain it to you?"

"Wait, what?" Ventus blinked in confusion. "But you're my age!"

"I have been here since I was three," Namine admitted with a soft sigh.

"Three?"

"Yes."

"Are you assigned to my brothers as well?"

"No, Kairi has been assigned to Sora, and Zexion has been assigned to Roxas."

"How are any of you supposed to control our powers if we can't?"

"Each of our abilities allows us to help nullify the other's powers."

"Nullify?"

"Yes."

"Are we that much of a danger?"

"No, all of us are in the same grade, so that is why we were assigned to you."

"What if we were older?"

"Someone else would have been assigned to you."

"Do we have all of the same classes then?"

"Yes, and that is why I was assigned to you."

Before he could ask her anymore questions, there was a blood-curdling scream coming from inside the room, meaning one thing. Roxas had woken up Sora. A sigh escaped his lips, debating on whether or not to turn around and see what evil plan Roxas concocted to wake up Sora this time or to just walk away as if nothing had happened. Namine looked over his shoulder only to start giggling softly into her hand. Figuring it wasn't as bad as he had envisioned in his head, he turned around to see what Roxas had done. He saw Roxas with a towel wrapped around his waist and an empty bucket in his hand, standing over a now soaking wet, shivering, bubble-covered Sora.

"Roxas!" Sora screamed. "That's cold!"

"Would you rather it be warm, and I make you pee your pants again?" Roxas smirked, getting a scowl from his soaking wet brother. "At least this way you don't need to shower for your first day at school."

"Why are you always so mean?" the brunette whined. "I would have eventually got up."

"Yeah, at noon!" Roxas scoffed, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "Since Mom isn't here and because no one knows what sorcery she uses to get you up in the morning, you can expect something similar to happen to you every morning."

"Unless I can get up myself!" Sora argued, looking determined. Both Roxas and Ventus rolled their eyes, knowing that was never going to happen anytime in the near future. In anger, Sora grabbed Roxas' towel to start drying himself off, not even noticing the blond girl at the door until she made a soft squeak before running away with her hands over her eyes.

"Idiot," Roxas said as he rolled his eyes, smacked Sora on the side of the head, and reclaimed his towel before going over to the dresser to find a change of clothes.

"Now you've done it," Ventus sighed as he closed the door. "Why did you have to do that, Sora?"

"How is that my fault?" Sora asked, looking offended. "I didn't know she was there! Besides, Roxas started it!"

"Just get ready," Ventus sighed, not even knowing what he was going to say to Namine after that entire incident, and angry that Roxas didn't even seem to care. He buried his face into his hands, no longer excited about his first day of school.

"I don't know why you're embarrassed, Ventus," Roxas chuckled already changed and halfway out the door. "It is not like it happened to you."

"You don't have all your classes with her," Ventus sighed shaking his head. "Besides, we are identical twins. It might as well have been me."

"Whatever," Roxas said, rolling his eyes. "I'll see you downstairs. I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Breakfast!" Sora shouted enthusiastically, getting ready in the matter of seconds before darting out the door towards the kitchen.

"How does he do that?" Ventus asked his twin.

"Beats me," Roxas shrugged as he put his hands in his jean pockets, heading towards the kitchen. Ventus sighed as he closed the door to get ready himself. Once ready, he headed downstairs to the dining room, which looked more like a mess hall due to the amount of people that lived in the mansion. He noticed that there was a line of people with trays going to a window, which connected the kitchen to the dining room. There, a tall man with an eye-patch over his right eye passed out food. He walked up to the back of the line, grabbed a tray, and waited until it was his turn. Once he got up to the window, he realized how scary the cook actually looked. Not only did he have the eye-patch, but there was also a large scar going down the side of his left jaw, black hair with white stripes pulled back into a high ponytail. The only thing that made the cook less intimidating was the white apron he wore that said "Kiss the Cook" in big red letters across the man's chest.

"What do you want?" the cook asked, staring down the blond in front of him.

"What do you have?" Ventus asked nervously.

"Anything you want kid," the cook replied. "Don't you remember from coming up here earlier?"

"Oh," the blond sighed, "that was my twin brother Roxas. I'm Ventus. Nice to meet you."

"Xigbar," the man replied. "Well?"

"Can I have two pancakes please?" Ventus asked politely, considering it never hurt to be extra nice to the people who handled your food.

"What kind of syrup?" Xigbar asked as a plate of two pancakes seemed to magically appear on the blond's plate.

"Regular?" the boy asked as he watched it appear next to his pancakes.

"Anything else?" the cook asked.

"No thank you," Ventus said. "Thank you for the food." Xigbar just grunted and waved the next person in line over to order.

Scanning the room, he was able to find his brothers' sitting at table in the far corner with the three redheads who showed them around the day before. Sora had a massive pile of food in front of him, whereas Roxas just had a bowl of cereal. As he made his way over to the table, he could hear the two redheaded twins laughing about the amount of food Sora could eat.

"Hey, Ven!" Sora smiled with food all over his face. Ventus laughed at his brother as he took the empty seat next to Roxas.

"We were just talking about where all the food Sora eats goes," Reno laughed. "Got any ideas?"

"I already told you," Roxas replied, "his brain since there obviously isn't anything in that fat head of his."

"Thawets nowet trew," Sora answered with his mouth still full of food.

"He probably has high metabolism or something," Kairi suggested with a smile. "My friend at school is the same. It is funny because instead of her backpack's being full of books, it is full of snacks."

"Speaking of school," Axel said, picking up his tray, "the three are you are riding with me, so meet me out front in 20 minutes. Got it memorized?" After the triplets nodded in agreement, he left the table and dumped his tray in a bin with the other dirty dishes before exiting the room.

"Don't worry," Kairi smiled. "It is better to get a ride with Axel than with Reno."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Reno frowned. "You get to school on time even though we leave right before the bell rings."

"Exactly," the redheaded girl sighed. "I am never getting in the car with you driving every again."

"But I thought I was your favorite brother!"

"Not when it comes to driving," she smiled sweetly as she got up from the table, followed closely by her brother. "See you guys in 20 minutes."

"Come on, Kai!" Reno said, following after his sister. "I am not that bad of a driver! I just like to go fast!"

"So why was that girl visiting our room this morning anyways?" Roxas asked, finishing off his bowl of cereal.

"She gave me our class schedules and a map of the school," Ventus replied, "which are back in our room. I completely forgot about them."

"Yes," his twin answered, rolling his eyes, "because it was soooo traumatizing for you this morning."

"You don't have all your classes with her," Ventus groaned, putting his head on the table, not even hungry anymore.

"It will be ok, Ven," Sora smiled. "I sure it happens all the time in this place."

"Again," Roxas grumbled, "I don't know why you're embarrassed. One, she didn't see you naked. Two, the moment the towel came off she covered her eyes and ran away. Three, you are worrying too much."

"Sorry," Sora apologized, "I am going to have to agree with Roxas on this one, Ven."

"With that," Roxas said as he got up with his tray, "I will go back upstairs and get our schedules while you two finish your food. See you in 20." He took his tray to the bin and placed it inside before heading upstairs.

15 minutes later...

Roxas glowered at the snow outside the giant glass doors that led into the mansion. There was no way he was going to go outside until the car was there waiting for him to dive into, heater on and ready. He looked at his cell phone to check the time, wondering if his brothers were still eating breakfast. With Sora, highly possible. A honk of a horn made him look up to see Axel and Kairi in a car parked outside. Taking a deep breath, he braced himself for the cold air that was about to assault him as he put his hand on the door to open it. As quickly as he could, he opened the door, rushed to the car, and hopped into the backseat of the perfectly warm car with a sigh of relief.

"Don't like the cold?" Axel laughed. "If you stay close to me, you'll never get cold."

"Is that supposed to be a cheesy pick up line or something?" Roxas frowned.

"Nope," Kairi giggled. "It is true. He is like a walking space heater." Before she could elaborate on what she meant, Sora jumped into the backseat, pressing his snow-covered face to Roxas' with Ventus' following close behind.

"Sora!" Roxas hissed, shoving his brother away. "Get your cold face away from me! Why are you even covered in snow?"

"But you're warm," Sora pouted, "and the reason why I am covered in snow is because I wanted to make a snow angel!"

"Everyone, buckle up," the redheaded male said now that everyone was in the car.

Roxas rolled his eyes at his brother as he watched the snow-covered trees blur together.

"Roxas," Ventus said, leaning over to see past Sora, "you grabbed our schedules, right?"

"Yep," Roxas replied, pulling them out to hand to his brothers.

"You guys should be fine," Kairi smiled as she turned around in the passenger seat to look at them. "Ventus is in the same classes as Namine, Roxas is in the same classes as Zexion, and I am in the same classes as you, Sora."

"Who is Zexion again?" Roxas asked, thinking back to everyone he met the day before.

"I'll introduce you to him again when we get to school," she offered with a gentle smile. "I am sure meeting everyone at once made it difficult to remember everyone's names."

"He's the one with the blue hair that covers the right side of his face and is the one who's always reading a book," Sora chimed in proudly. "At least every time I have seen him, he has a book with him."

"Yep," Axel laughed, "that would be the one and only Zexion. He keeps to himself for the most part, so if you have any questions you might be better off asking someone else."

"He is very nice, Axel," Kairi said defensively. "He's just been through a lot, and I don't blame him for not wanting to talk to your stupid face."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I never said he wasn't nice!" he shouted. "I just said he isn't the type of person to go to if you have a question. He only talks to you, Namine, Professor Eraqus, Demyx, and maybe the other teachers. Even when he does talk to those who have the honor to speak with him, it is never in a populated room or is done very quietly."

"He has his reasons," Kairi said, rolling her eyes at her brother before turning back to Roxas. "I swear Roxas, he is really nice. He...is just a little quiet around most people."

"It's fine," Roxas replied. "All I need to do is follow him to class until I know my way around school, right?"

"I guess," Kairi replied with a sigh, "but if you need anything let him know, he will help you."

"We are here!" Axel exclaimed as he parked the car. "Try not to destroy the school on your first day!"

"Axel!" Kairi growled, punching him in the shoulder, "don't scare them!"

"I'm joking!" he laughed, looking back at the triplets in the back. "You don't need to worry, Nami. Kai and Zexion are probably the best people to be keeping an eye on you." Everyone started to exit the car except for Roxas, who was just glaring daggers at the snow outside.

"Stick with me until we get inside," Axel smiled as he opened the door for the grumpy blond. "I'm a walking space heater. Got it memorized, kid?"

"My name is Roxas," the frowning blond growled. "Not kid." To his surprise, when the door opened, he had expected to be hit by an icy blast of cold winter air, but it never came. The warm air that was outside reminded him of being back in California during those perfect summer days.

"Whatever you say, Roxie," the redhead laughed, closing the door behind Roxas after he got out of the car.

"It's Roxas," he growled. "Got it memorized?"

"Ok," Axel grinned. "Let's find Zexion, so you can get to class before the bell rings."

"Whatever," Roxas frowned as he crossed his arms and followed the two redheads into the school. He had a bad feeling about today.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ok, so originally Xigbar was going to be a 'bad guy', but I needed a cook and the thought of Xigbar being the cook just made me laugh so had I went ahead and did it. XD That and I was reading -man...why Xigbar popped into my head when the cook Jerry popped up?...no idea...don't ask x.x

I did actually know a girl at school that had a hyper-metabolism (or at least I think that is what she called it) and she carried all her books so that she could keep her snacks in her backpack. lol

So, originally this was one chapter...It has now split into two? I might add it to the next chapter depending on how it goes.


	4. There are no Diaries in Football

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the late update. My internet went down for a bit... x.x long story. But alas, here is the next chapter!

* * *

 **~4~**

 **There Ain't No Diaries in Football**

Ventus let out a sigh as he glanced up at the up at the seemingly frozen clock before glancing over at Namine, who was taking notes. He had met up with her in front of the school, afraid of how she was going to react from the events that had transpired that morning, but she had greeted him kindly as if nothing had happened. He did, however, notice her glance briefly at Roxas only to quickly turn away with a small blush across her face. This only made him wonder how she was able to tell them apart when even their father had problems. Not their mother though: she always knew. He looked over at his twin, who was being introduced to the blue-haired teen named Zexion as they shook each others' hands before they made their way to the entrance of the school. That was when a snowball hit the side of his twin's face, turning his attention to his other brother and seeing Kairi laughing, as they realized where the stray snowball had gone. It occurred to him that Professor Eraqus had paired them up according to the person they would most likely get along with. Zexion left Roxas alone since apparently he didn't talk much; Kairi was just as hyper as Sora, and Namine was polite and somewhat soft-spoken like himself.

The bell rang, signaling the end of third period and causing the students to start shuffling around while gathering their things to head off to fourth period. Ventus had gathered all of his things and was getting ready to go to his next class when Namine gently touched his shoulder. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before she narrowed her eyes with a frown, looking down at her sketchbook in confusion.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"Too many possibilities," Namine replied, flipping through her entire sketchbook, which were completely full of images of him and his brothers. "Too many butterflies. Please be wary of the choices you and your brothers make. I advise you trust each other."

"What?" Ventus blinked, "You see the future?"

"What?" Ventus blinked. "You can see the future?"

"Kind of," she replied with a small blush. "But it is always changing depending on the choices made. I can never see a person's future completely, just the effect their choices have. Besides, they are never clear and are hard to read. But your future is different. All the images are clear, but there are too many possibilities." She flipped through her sketchbook again as if trying to put an unsolvable puzzle together.

"Have you been drawing all period?" he asked, seeing a picture of what looked like the end of the world with one figure surrounded by shadows on a pile of skulls and a pair of yellow eyes in the background.

"Yes," Namine answered, playing with a strand of her blond hair, "that and keeping your powers in line, kind of."

"By drawing the future?" Ventus asked, a bit confused.

"No," she giggled as she made her way out of the classroom to head to their fourth period, "by drawing you in an invisible box that nullifies your powers."

"What?" he asked, following after her not only because he didn't know where his fourth period was but to hear her answer as well.

"I have two abilities all focused around art." Namine smiled sweetly. "My first ability is that I can is drawing the future. My second one is that anything I wish to create I can draw it, and is making anything I draw come to life. When I was younger, my abilities collided, and I was causing the uncertain future to actually come true..." She trailed off with a soft sigh, remembering the chaos that had happened when she was just three years old.

"I'm sorry," Ventus said softly, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I know the feeling of not being in control as well. If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"It happened years ago," she smiled, "but thank you. I have control over my abilities now, and soon you will too. Truthfully, I was kind of hoping your powers would go crazy so I can try out this new time capsule that speeds up time until the person inside has regained control."

"Umm..."

"Just kidding," Namine giggled, "sort of. Hurry up; otherwise, we'll be late for art!" She grabbed his hand, dragging him through the halls of students to their next class like fish swimming upstream.

* * *

Roxas frowned as he sat down at the table next to Zexion for lunch. True to Axel's warning, the blue-haired boy was one of few words, or none, to be exact. It didn't matter though because he liked being able to think without people disturbing his thoughts. Of course, his moment of uninterrupted thoughts was spoiled as a boy with dirty-blond mullet hair came to sit next to Zexion with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, Zexi." The stranger smiled only to receive a heated glare from the blue-haired boy. "Don't give me that look; I know you like the nickname I gave you."

Zexion just rolled his uncovered eye as he pulled out a small multi-compartment box that he took apart into three parts, revealing a neatly made lunch of rice, fish, and some vegetables with a small compartment to hold a pair of chopsticks.

"Oooh," the stranger squealed in delight, "Zexi's cooking is always the best!" He grabbed the chopsticks quickly, picking up a piece of zucchini and popping it into his mouth with a satisfied smile. His happiness was short-lived as Zexion punched him in the arm then promptly pushed him off the side of the bench.

"Demyx," Kairi giggled as she sat down across from Zexion and set her tray down, "did you steal food from Zexion again? You know it never ends well for you."

"But it is just so good," Demyx whined as he scraped himself off the floor then proceeded to sit next to Zexion again. He just smiled when he got another irritated glare from the blue-haired teen.

"Roxas!" Sora shouted from across the cafeteria before running over to sit next to him. "How is your first day of school going? Mine has been awesome! Me and Kai played a prank on our Spanish teacher! It was soooo funny!"

Roxas let out an exhausted sigh as he listened to his chatterbox of a brother give him a play-by-play about the events of the day. This reminded him that he was still pissed at Sora for throwing a snowball in his face, and his frown only depended. He was going to have to devise a most evil plan to get the idiot up tomorrow morning and seek his revenge. His plans of revenge were abruptly interrupted as his twin sat down at their table, followed by the blond girl from this morning. She looked at him briefly before looking away with a soft blush and proceeding to sit at the other end of the table next to Kairi.

"How's your day been so far, Roxas?" Ventus asked as he sat down across from Sora.

"Fine," Roxas replied, "except for the snowball that hit my face this morning."

"It was an accident!" Sora exclaimed. "I was aiming for Kairi!"

"Sure," Roxas growled. "You are going to pay for that regardless." He smirked at his brother's frightened expression, knowing full well that he was in for an extra rude awakening tomorrow morning. A sigh escaped his lips as he listened to the table, minus Zexion, drone on about their day and different classes. Sora was complaining about the amount of homework he already had. Ventus was talking about his art class and how good Namine was at it. Kairi was telling them about the different things they could do in the town. Namine was silently sketching in her sketchbook. Demyx was talking to Zexion, even though the only answers seemed to be a nod or the shake of his head.

Roxas rolled is eyes in annoyance picking at the food in front of him wishing he was back a his old school with his three friends, Hayner, Olette and Pence. He wondered vaguely how they were doing and if Hayner had won his recent Struggle match. He had been too afraid to look at the texts they had sent him in fear that they knew what his was. The only text he had sent to them that he was going to a special boarding school with his brothers, but any texts they had sent to him afterwards were unanswered. Professor Eraqus promised that the neighborhood wouldn't know anything other than there was an unfortunate event of a pipe bursting under their house causing the ground to be unstable and collapse. Pulling out his phone, he saw that there were 10 missed calls, most from Olette he assumed, and triple the amount of text messages. With a frown, he put his phone back into his pocket as the bell to end lunch rang. He couldn't wait to go to two more boring classes.

* * *

Sora darted out the doors of the school all to excited for it to be over at least for the time being. He had easily joined Kairi's group of friends and charmed his teachers as well. Even after the prank he played on their Spanish teacher, she couldn't come to hate him. It was his charm, everyone loved him, even Roxas despite the fact he didn't show it. He spotted said brother scowling and shivering coming down the school stairs. Without a second thought, he gathered a ball of snow and with perfect aim nailed his brother in the face. If looks could kill, he was positive he was dying a million ways in his brother's head. He just sent Roxas a lopsided smile with an enthusiastic wave.

"Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" he shouted already dashing to the car. He had almost made it to the car when the earth started to shake beneath him. The only thought running through his mind was Ventus. Frantically looking around to find him to help calm him down only to find him next to Roxas looking just as confused.

"Axel and Reno are fighting with Terra and Riku." Namine said to Kairi across the parking lot as she sketched quickly causing the earthquake to stop abruptly.

"I'm going to kill them," Kairi growled as she stormed over to the field followed by Zexion and Namine both keeping a certain distance.

Sora shrugged and followed after the three others, curious to see what was happening. When he arrived at the field there was nothing at first, until he saw Kairi and Zexion disappear in thin air.

"Alternate dimension that will reset any damage that has been done." Namine explained with a smile. "Have to be careful with Kairi around though. You can go in if you want."

Sora didn't quite understand what she meant about being careful around Kairi, but curiosity got the better of him as he followed Kairi and Zexion into the different dimension that Namine had created. As he entered, a large rock came hurtling at him causing him to dart out of the way otherwise being crushed beneath. After the dust had settled, his eyes landed on the two mutants he didn't know, Riku and Terra. One of them had shoulder length white hair with cyan eyes, while the other with brown hair spiked in the middle and blue eyes. His eyes lingered on the white-haired boy as a warm, unknown, feeling rushed through his body.

"All four of you need to stop!" Kairi shouted, "Or do I have to make you stop?" None of the four mutants fighting seemed to hear her, too focused on the fight. She rolled her eyes in frustration before looking over to Zexion. "I'll deal with tweedle dee and tweedle dum. Can you deal with Riku and Terra?"

"Yes," Zexion replied almost like a whisper as he went towards Riku and Terra.

"You can't hit me if I can read your thoughts!" the white-haired teen laughed as he easily moved from side to side as Reno tried to hit him.

"You might be able to read my thoughts, Riku, but you can't catch me with your telekinesis. I am too fast for you!" Reno shouted as he came to a stop next to Axel. The two brothers held each others' gaze before nodding in silent agreement what their next move was going to be.

"I can hear what you idiots are planning," Riku sighed in annoyance before looking at his partner. "They are going to use it again."

"I guess they never learn," Terra replied with a shrug.

"Ready bro?" Reno asked his brother.

"Yep," Axel replied as his entire body seemed to ignite on fire. Reno nodded as he started to run circles around his brother causing a small fire tornado to form.

"That is enough!" Kairi shouted marching up to her brothers. The moment she got close the fire tornado vanished. Reno ended up tripping over himself and falling flat on his face, while Axel's fire seemed to be snuffed out by an invisible force. She grabbed both of her brothers by the ear before dragging them towards the exit of the barrier that Namine created.

"Kai, that hurts!" Axel complained.

"We didn't start it, yo!" Reno argued.

"I don't care who started it," Kairi growled, "I'm ending it!" She looked over her shoulder as Riku and Terra disappeared into thin air before Zexion, then her eyes landed Sora. "Don't get any ideas, using our powers at school strictly forbidden unless it is necessary."

"It was necessary!" Reno argued again.

"Shut up!" Kairi hissed, "You could have walked away, but no. You always like to pick fights with Riku and Terra. Come on Sora, lets get back to the institute." With that said, she exited Namine's alternate dimension with Sora and Zexion following close behind.

"Thank goodness," Namine sighed as the group exited the alternate dimension. "I don't think I could have kept that up much longer."

"Why is it that the freshman have to control you idiots?" Kairi asked as an aggravated sigh escaped her lips finally letting her brothers go. "I mean seriously? You are Seniors!"

"Sorry, Kai," Axel said rubbing his abused ear.

"Yeah, sorry Kai," Reno sighed.

"Let's get back," Kairi said with an exhausted sigh. "I think I am getting a headache from all the stupidity."

"That burns, Kai," Axel pouted, pulling his car keys out. "And nothing burns me."

"Well get used to it bub!" Kairi retorted, "Keep those kind of stunts up and you'll be stuck at the institute for good. Since obviously you can't be trusted to keep your powers under wraps while out in public."

"Wow Kai," Sora smiled, "You are amazing! What exactly are your powers?"

"Controlling idiots," she replied with a small laugh. "Now grab your brothers so we can go home before they try something else."

"ROXAS! VENTUS!" Sora shouted even though it was completely unnecessary considering his brothers were only a few feet away. "LET'S GO!"

"Shut up Sora!" Roxas hissed shivering like a leaf in the wind. "There is no need to yell!"

"Stay by me Blondie," Axel chuckled pulling Roxas close. "I told you I'll keep you warm."

"Get off of me you big oaf!" Roxas growled as he pushed the tall redhead off him before storming off to the car.

"I'm just glad it wasn't me that caused that earthquake," Ventus sighed.

"Terra likes to shake things up," Axel laughed. "Get it? Shake things up? Because that is his power? Huh? Huh?"

"We are not amused," Kairi sighed as she slapped her forehead in frustration.

"Hurry up!" Roxas shouted from next to the car. "I am freezing over here!"

The four of them made their way to the car and drove back to the institute.

* * *

Roxas glowered out his window at Axel, Reno and Kairi all throwing snowballs at each other as if the cold was no concern. He didn't understand how the sibling went from bickering about what had happened at school to having a fun filled snowball fight in less than an hour. There were times when he would have arguments with his brothers, mainly Ventus and Soar versus him and it would take at least a day for them to even talk to each other. Of course arguing with his brothers was the least of his worries now that he had these powers. Professor Eraqus said they were gifts, but Roxas felt like it was more a curse. He glanced down at the three siblings once again to see Axel waving up at him with a huge dorky smile on his face. He could feel the blood rush to face causing him to look abruptly away and leave the view that the window offered. Even though he had just met Axel, there was this unsettling feeling that washed over him when he was around. It was true that when the redhead was around he felt warm, but that had to be just due to his fire powers. There was a soft knock on the door breaking this train of thought as he shook his head trying to force the strange feeling away.

"Who is it?" Roxas asked as he proceeded to the door.

"Axel" A deep voice replied making the blonde stop in his tracks. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Roxas replied turning his attention to the window that was now nothing but a snow covered lawn. He heard the door open then close followed by soft footsteps that stopped closely behind him.

"So," Axel said softly, but made no further attempt to explain his reason for visiting.

"Did you have a fun snowball fight?" Roxas asked wanting to rid the room of the awkward silence. If there was anything he hated, it was the awkward silence. He couldn't ever explain why he hated it so much, but he just knew he did.

"Yeah," Axel grinned, "You should totally come join us sometime."

"I'd rather not," Roxas frowned as he crossed his arms glaring daggers at the snow outside.. He hated the snow, not as much as awkward silence, but enough to know that he didn't want to be in the snow if he didn't need to. It was not something that Southern Californians were used to especially the ones that lived by the beach. Roxas and Ventus were more the surfing and skateboarding and stayed by the beach during the winter even if the waters were freezing cold. It seemed only Sora was enjoying the snow, but then again, he did go snowboarding with his friends, Donald and Goofy, almost every winter break.

"Why not Roxie?" Axel pouted wishing Roxas wouldn't just sit out like Zexion always did. Roxas shot the redhead a glare not wanting to be called by the stupid nickname that was bound to stick.

"Don't call me that." Roxas growled. "If you do, I'll trap you in the shadow world." This threat only caused Axel to laugh and Roxas knew why. Roxas only had some control over his powers, but it seemed he could only use his powers when in danger or not awake yet or when his brothers were in danger. Why? He didn't know, but Axel had told him that after some training he could use his powers whenever he pleased.

"Maybe in a year or two." The redhead snickered. "Besides, if you did that I would burn everything to the ground. Would you like sleeping in the snow?" Axel raised an eyebrow knowing full well that Roxas hated the snow saying he was from Southern California and the two don't mix, unless you were Sora. The blonde shot another glare towards the redhead trying to determine the reasoning for him being there.

"Why are you here?" Roxas seethed at the still snickering redhead.

"We are all going to go play a game of football," Axel grinned, "Mutant Style. I came to ask if you wanted to join us."

"If it is outside then no," Roxas retorted shivering at the thought.

"Come on," Axel pleaded putting on his best puppy dog face. "Everyone is going to play! Kairi even convinced Zexion to join in!"

"Why?" The blonde asked raising a questioning eyebrow "Is her powers to convince anyone to do anything or something? If so, why don't you send her in here?"

"That isn't her powers silly," the redhead laughed patting the blonde on the head. "It's just one of her charms. Namine can do it too if she really wants to. I guess it's a power that girls are given or something."

"Whatever," Roxas replied as he rolled his eyes.

"But you should come play some football with us regardless!" Axel argued. "Even the teachers are playing and Professor Eraqus is going to be the ref! If you don't play we're going to have uneven teams!"

"Oh heaven forbid you have uneven teams." Roxas replied in dripping in sarcasm.

"Please Roxie," the red head begged, "Don't make me drag you out there because I will." Roxas shot Axel another glare because one, he didn't like to be called Roxie and two, he didn't like the idea of being dragged outside.

"You really want to be stuck in the shadows, don't you?" The blonde frowned. "I'm sure I will be able to control my powers long enough to send you their forever." His reply was just a large smile that appeared on the redhead's face as he was lifted over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"You're going to play whether you like it or not." Axel chuckled at the now struggling Roxas.

"Put me down!" Roxas screamed trashing like a fish out of water. He really wished he had control over his powers at this moment, but they never seemed to listen to him. There was the fact that he wasn't even properly changed to go outside into the bitter cold of the snow covered wonderland.

"Nope," the redhead laughed. "You're going to play! Don't worry, if you stay close to me you won't be cold."

"How is that going to make me feel any better?" the blonde pouted finally giving up the struggle knowing that it was futile from the start.

"Well, for one thing," Axel paused for a bit. "You're on my team and my team always wins regardless of who is on my team. Second, you won't even feel cold and have lots of fun!" The blonde just rolled his eyes hoping that the stupid football game would be over quickly.

"Have I told you I hated you today yet?" Roxas mumbled as they entered the lobby getting closer and closer to the entrance of hell known as the outside.

"You don't hate me Roxie," the redhead beamed as he opened the front door, but there was never a cold rush of wind. Roxas knew that the moment Axel put him down and walked away he would be freezing. The stupid redhead didn't even let him get properly changed and now he was sure that he was going to freeze into a Roxas-sicle. Axel carried Roxas all the way to the football field and set him down seeming proud that he got the blonde outside. Before Roxas could yell at him there was a gust of wind around him and the next thing he knew he was wearing all his snow gear.

"Good job bro!" Axel grinned as he high-fived his twin brother, Reno.

"No problem, yo!" Reno grinned back. "You ready to get beat this time?" There seemed to be a sudden spark that ignited the flame of sibling rivalry, something Roxas knew very well. He looked over at the teams and realized that both his brothers were on his team. The team captains were probably Reno and Axel from the way they were bickering. Axel's team consisted of Kairi, Demyx, Zexion and the triplets. Reno's team had three professors, Xaldin, Luxord, Lexaeus and three students Rude, Namine and Aqua. It didn't seem like a fair line up, but still Axel didn't think he would lose. Professor Eraqus was standing on the sidelines to act as the referee for the game. Roxas figured it was a good idea because no one would go against any of his calls.

"You know that you never win," Axel smirked seeming pretty confident that they were going to win. Roxas just rolled his eyes because there was no way they were going to win this game.

"Yeah?" Reno grinned putting his hands on his hips. "How do you expect to win with a bunch of newbies on your team?"

"Just because their new doesn't mean they can't wipe the floor with you." Axel grinned. The red haired twins were now nose to nose. Roxas could almost feel the heat of the rivalry just by standing next to them and wondered if it was just Axel's powers again.

"Come one you two," The blonde said rolling his eyes. "Let's just get this game over with. You two can bicker after the game." Reno and Axel both nodded in agreement and walked away to go join their teams. Roxas had no choice but to follow Axel to their side if he didn't want to die from the cold. Roxas pulled out a little notepad that was still in his jacket pocket from school. It was where he wrote down all his homework and had been wondering where he had left it.

"There ain't no diaries in football!" Axel yelled as he took the notepad away only to burn it in the palm of his hand. Roxas' eye twitched as he watched the ashes fly away in the wind.

"What the hell!" Roxas shouted. "You didn't have to burn it!"

"Was it really your diary?" the redhead asked.

"No!" Roxas shrieked. "It had all the homework assignments I needed to do!"

"They give you something for that." Axel laughed.

"It is..." Roxas growled as he shook his head in frustration. He wasn't going to even try to explain his reason for using the notepad, there was no point. "I'm not playing."

"If you leave I'll just drag you back out here." Axel replied with an evil grin.

In the end, he ended up playing and having fun for the first time since he had arrived at the institute. Somehow Axel's team actually won and the blonde wondered if it had to do with Zexion. Even though the blue haired teen didn't really play, Roxas had the feeling that he was secretly using his powers.

* * *

 **A/N:** Finally done...with this chapter :)


	5. Curse

**A/N:** So I am almost positive that you have figured out what Kairi's and Zexion's powers are...that is, if you haven't read The HeX Factor. I hope I am doing a better job than before and if you haven't read the previous one, don't bother. lol Eventually I will catch up and the story will continue. :)

~Enjoy

* * *

 **~5~**

 **Curse**

Roxas woke up freezing cold and beyond irritated about the cold. His blue eyes scanned around to find the source of the cold, only to realize that he wasn't in his room, but outside...in the snow. A feral growl escaped his lips as he wrapped his arm around himself in a pathetic attempt to keep himself warm. His brows knitted together in concentration trying to focus on his powers so he could return to the warmth of his room. He imagined being in the world of shadows where everything was the inverted image and made him feel safe. Nothing happened. He screamed as he punched the closest thing to him, a tree. The tree had done nothing to offend him, just grew in the place that his shadow powers decided to drop him off. He removed his now bruised hand as he glared at the dark shadow the tree cast onto the snow. He wanted the shadows to obey him, but they seemed to be as elusive as Peter Pan's shadow. With a heavy sigh, he trudged his way though the snow back to the institute which wasn't too far away considering his powers left him at the far end of the football field that they had played in yesterday.

By the time he reached institute he was practically icicle, shivering like a leaf in the wind and angry at the entire world. He hated the world for being so cold and creating the snow. He hated the world for giving him powers that activated whenever they wanted and didn't listen to him. He hated the world that ripped him from his comfortable ordinary life leaving him in his current bitter abnormal life. As he stormed to his room focused on getting into warm dry clothes, he ran he first into someone causing him to fall ungracefully on his rear. His blue eyes looked up to see Namine holding her head where they had collided.

"Are you ok?" Namine asked offering him her free hand.

"No!" Roxas growled refusing to take her hand as he stood up shivering despite the institute being warm.

"Why are you all wet?" the blonde girl asked taking in his soaking wet pajamas.

"None of your business!" Roxas shouted as he shoved past her proceeding to his room. He slammed the door open and then shut causing Ventus to wake up in a start.

"Roxas?" Ventus yawned as he watched his brother storm through the room to the dresser. "Are you ok?

"Do I look ok to you?" Roxas growled shooting his brother a look of pure rage as he slammed the drawer shut before proceeding to the bathroom and slamming that door shut as well.

Ventus stared at the door to the bathroom for a moment trying to figure out what had Roxas in such a foul mood so early in the morning, but he had nothing. A loud snoring interrupted his thoughts as he turned to look at Sora still sound asleep even after the loud ruckus Roxas had made. He knew that with Roxas being in such an unpleasant mood that today's wake up call wasn't going to be a pleasant one for the sleeping brunette. His attention turned back to the bathroom door as a loud string of curses erupted from inside followed by a howl of pain. Before he could even consider what to do, Roxas emerged from the bathroom. His skin was red and irritated, but his face was that of rage. Ventus noticed his brother gripping a bar of soap as both of them looked over towards the sleeping brunette, and Ventus knew nothing good was going to happen.

"Roxas!" Ventus screamed in a desperate attempt to get out of his bed to try and save Sora from his oncoming fate. However, his legs got caught in is blanket causing him to fall face first into the floor. He could only look up in horror as Roxas shoved a bar of soap into Sora's mouth. Roxas stepped away with a smug look on his face as he watched Sora spit the soap out and bolt straight for the bathroom. The sound of running water and disgusted noises made Roxas feel better about his terrible morning.

"Did you really have to do that?" Ventus asked as he untangled himself from his blankets. "Throwing water on him is one thing. Shoving a bar of soap in his mouth is an entirely different story!"

"What?" Roxas replied with a shrug as we went to the door. "Made me feel better and woke Sora up. A win-win situation." He opened the door to see Namine mid knock on the other side.

"Sorry about earlier." he apologized. "I was having some problems with my powers."

"It is ok, Roxas." Namine smiled. "Everyone has some problems at the beginning, but over time you will learn how to control it with a little help from everyone."

"Not to sound rude," he sighed. "But why are you here?"

"I am actually here because of you not being able to control your powers." Namine replied with a heavy sigh. "I come with a warning. You need to be careful at school today. You have all your classes with Zexion so he'll be able to keep your powers under control, but it is very important that you stay close to him at all times. That means in the restroom too." A small blush of embarrassment spreads across her face as she tries to keep everything from sounding too strange. "Not like you two have to be in the same stall or anything, but if you need to go, make sure to take him with you. Oh goodness this sounds so awkward. I am sorry, but I don't know how else to express how important it is to be careful."

"Do I have to go to school?" Roxas groaned in annoyance. He didn't understand why she would be telling him to go to school if all he was going to do was cause chaos. There was no doubt in his mind that Zexion would be able to control his powers, despite the fact he didn't know exactly what they were, but it also didn't feel right to have to put that much pressure on someone if he could just stay at the institute where it was probably safer anyways.

"It would be worse if you stayed here." she stated seriously as if reading his thoughts. "You should be fine as long as to you stay close to Zexion, just remember that for today."

"I will." Roxas sighed as he watched her give him a nervous smile before leaving.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked as he emerged from the bathroom giving Ventus a worried look. He was still mad about the morning wake up call that Roxas had given him, but he could tell that something was wrong.

"Nothing." Roxas replied with another sigh as he shoved his hands into his sweatshirt's pocket. He walked off leaving his brothers looking at each other in confusion and concern.

* * *

Roxas looked out the window of his fourth period class at the snow slowly drifting down to Earth. A heavy sigh escaped him as he remembered Kairi lecturing him this morning about attempting to control his powers by concentrating hard when he felt like they were going to activate. He was almost positive that if she wasn't there in the dining hall for breakfast or in the car on their way to school that something bad would have happened. There was this tingling sensation that came over his body that he realized after Kairi's lecture must have been his powers activating. Of course, he wasn't positive at the time it was his powers, since Kairi's very presence seemed to stop the tingling sensation almost a quickly as it had started. However, now he was almost positive the tingling sensation that overcome his was his powers because every time it started, he would look up at Zexion and see the teen mumble something inaudibly. The moment Zexion did, the tingling sensation would disappear instantly. For the entirety of the first period Roxas didn't know if Zexion was using his powers, or just muttering things to himself, but after second period he knew that Zexion was using his powers. Now it was fourth period and the blue haired teen looked as if he hadn't slept for 24 hours with heavy bags under his red bloodshot eyes. Roxas felt terrible that Zexion had to exert himself to such an extent, but he was also frustrated that he wasn't even given the chance to try to control his powers. Kairi had even said try, but how was he supposed to concentrate on controlling his powers when they seemed to have been taken away the instant he realized they were starting to activate. With a heavy sigh, he looked up at the complex math equation on the board wishing controlling his powers were just as easy to solve. The bell ringing interrupted Roxas' thoughts as he got out of his seat and made his way to Zexion.

"I'm sorry," Roxas sighed not really knowing what else to say.

Zexion just gave him a tired nod before leading the way to the cafeteria. The moment they arrived at the table, Zexion let out a tired yawn before placing his head in his folded arm and closing his eyes. It wasn't long before the rest of the freshman group, and Demyx, arrived with their trays of lunch, all eyes on the sleeping blue haired teen. Demyx looked at him with a worried look as he sat down placing a hand on Zexion's forehead.

"He doesn't have a fever this time," Demyx sighed with relief. "It's been a long time since he has been so exhausted from using his powers."

"It's been a while since he used his powers to this extent." Kairi commented with a frown directed at Roxas. "Maybe I should accompany you the rest of the day. I can arrange for the two of us to have independent study for the last two periods. I probably should have done that the entire day if I knew this was going to happen. Nami, you didn't see this happening?"

"The future isn't always clear," Namine sighed. "At least to a certain date in the future..." She trailed off as she briefly glanced at Sora, Ventus and Roxas before looking down clutching her sketchbook.

"So this is my fault?" Roxas frowned. "I knew I shouldn't have come to school."

"I told you it would have been worse if you stayed at the institute." Namine replied setting down her sketchbook nervously so she could pick up her cup of vanilla pudding.

"I didn't have to come to school or stay at the institute." Roxas retorted as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

"It is better that you are around all of us then alone." Kairi said with a small smile. "It is never a good idea to be alone when your powers are growing stronger. Axel tried to run away once when he couldn't control his powers and almost burnt down the entire redwood forest."

"At least you haven't done anything yet." Ventus said with a small smile. "I destroyed our house and almost Huntington Beach. You have help from others that understand what it is like to go through this. All we had at the time was each other. Although, I am still not sure what Sora did to keep my powers in check." He looked over at his brunette brother, whom was currently shoving his face with food.

"Wahat?" Sora mumbled through a mouthful of food before he swallowed it. "I simply redirected your uncontrolled power into a light source that allowed me to access the realm of light for a split second which cancelled out your powers altogether." Everyone as the table went silent as they stared at Sora, baffled by not only how he seemed to have control over his powers, but also how he explained it. He looked around at all the confused looks and frowned. "What?" he asked. "I read a lot of comics. Granted they aren't completely accurate, but enough to point me in the right direction. Being able to see the future helps too."

"What?!" Ventus shouted then instantly turning red when most of the cafeteria went quiet to turn and look at him. "How long have you been able to see the future?"

"Right before you started causing storms," Sora replied with a smile. "When I said I knew your secret, I really meant it. Although it seems my ability to see into the future is much more limited than Nami's. It only happens the night before something big happens, and only consists of me and my brothers."

"So did you see me destroying something today?" Roxas frowned.

"Actually..." Sora chuckled. "No. I have been having the same dream over and over again, but forget it the moment I wake up. Must be your wake up calls that keep me from remembering."

"So you are telling me that you have complete control over your powers?" Kairi asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nope!" Sora exclaimed with a large stupid grin. "I do better under pressure like when Ventus needed my help the night his powers went crazy. Actually, it seems that is the only time my powers really work."

"I am done listening to this nonsense." Roxas growled in annoyance as he stood up to go the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Kairi asked.

"To the bathroom." Roxas retorted. "Or do you think that I can't go without causing chaos?"

"No, I don't." Kairi sighed. "Just be careful. Zexion is too exhausted to go with you."

Roxas rolled his eyes before storming out of the cafeteria angry at the world for the second time today. He was angry at Kairi and Zexion for looking at him like he was a nuclear bomb. He was angry at his powers for never listening. He was angry at himself for not being able to control his powers. And lastly, he was angry at being a mutant. It was nice at first, but now it was just frustrating. Slamming the door open to the bathroom he walked over to the sinks and just looked down at nothing. The wet stickiness of tears started to run down his cheeks as he let the anger build up. He was so angry that he didn't feel the warning of tingly sensation.

"Hey Roxie," a deep voice said softly. "No need to be upset. It happens to everyone." The blonde looked up to see Axel walking into the bathroom with a gentle smile. "I almost burned the entire school down when my powers chose to make me look like the human torch from the fantastic four."

"What did you do? Fly around the school lighting everything on fire?" Roxas replied sourly. He heard a low chuckle next to him now realizing the redhead had closed the gap there was a few seconds earlier.

"Not exactly," Axel grinned, "But something like that." He placed his large hand on Roxas' back trying to comfort him. That was when the blonde felt a sudden jolt of energy attack the redhead. His blue eyes widened as he watched Axel start summoning fire randomly unable to control his powers. After that, everything started to go wrong. First, Roxas leaned against the sink only to have it break along with the rest of the sinks spewing water everywhere. Second, anything that was bolted down fell down crashing into the floor. Third, the toilets started to overflow causing more water to flood the bathroom, but this water was also filled with human waste. He heard the door slam open but couldn't see who had entered because he was still in shock. A cold clammy hand was pressed to his cheek as he felt as if his powers were being forcefully ripped from him. At that moment everything stopped and repaired itself as if nothing had ever happened. Even Axel seemed to have control over his powers again, but his green eyes were glued on the blonde and the blue haired teen next to him. The redhead ran over to catch Zexion before he hit the floor when Kairi came bursting in.

"Is everyone okay?" Kairi panted from the little sprint she had just finished. Her blue eyes saw Zexion unconscious in Axel's arms and Roxas looking like he was about ready to pass out himself. She ran over to Zexion to check his temperature only to look more worried than she did before. "I'll go get Demyx." She simply stated before running out of the bathroom. Roxas winced as he placed the palm of his hand on his forehead wondering where the sudden headache came from. He couldn't tell if it was from all his anger, the shock of everything that happened or if Zexion had done something to create it. As quickly as Kairi had left, Demyx came through the door and took Zexion from Axel. The dirty blonde teen summoned some water and placed it on Zecion's forehead. Roxas tried to move, but two strong arms wrapped around him and picked him up. He had no strength to struggle so he just closed his eyes attempting to wish the headache away. His wish went ungranted as all the voices of everyone started to sound like nails on a chalkboard only making it worse. He felt the darkness of sleep start to overtake him as he drifted to unconsciousness thinking about his curse.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Just to let you know, I am a pretty avid gamer which keeps me from posting frequently. For the most part, Mondays are when I get most of my writing done and Tuesdays are dedicated to gaming. :) Of course all other days are when I am doing everything else, but I am going to set Monday to hopefully be when I update. We'll just have to see.

Until my next installment.~Byes


End file.
